


Pictures Go Wild.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the final part of Kingdom Hearts 2.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: What little Kairi remembers, it has always been precious to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas/Kairi: Moonlight - "she remembers those hands in a very different way"_

** Pictures Go Wild. **

Kairi doesn't remember much from Before, but what little she remembers it has always been precious to her, especially After. She collects the memories around her and builds forms with them and if most of the times these memories never make much sense, she never cared.

So she hums melodies she doesn't know the words for and she half dances with Sora or Riku dances she might once have seen, she sits by the ocean shore and draws faces and writes names that don't make any sense only for them to be washed away, and late at night as she curls underneath her covers, she remembers cool hands petting her hair or holding her hand until she fell asleep and how much she loved those hands, how they made her feel safe. There was a smile hidden somewhere there, she thinks, just before she falls into dreams of laughter and sunshine with Sora's voice and Riku's warmth.

She keeps thinking of those brief moments between awake and sleeping; cool, careful hands petting her hair when that Nobody (Saïx, according to Axel) takes her somewhere else. She's angry and perhaps a little bit scared, and try as she might, the hands holding her arms don't let go at all.

The Nobody in front of her is so tall that he towers over her, cool golden eyes and pale silver hair flowing behind him. She looks right back at him and --  


_... awkward cough before he smiles a little, pulling the covers gently over her. Big hands petting her head but so carefully, as if she could break. The moonlight comes through the window and turns his hair into something out of a fairytale._  
  
"I'm sure," that person said, golden eyes warming up. "That you'll have your 'happily ever after' one day, Princess."


\--Her breath catches when the man moves a hand to touch her face, trailing the back of two fingers over the curve of her cheek, down her throat, against her collarbones. For a moment she is almost afraid that he's going to choke her but then he just moves his hand through her hair again, curls his fingers on the nape of her neck and then lets go.

Kairi doesn't fight as Saïx takes her to her jail, still trying to put order to her thoughts and her heart.

She remembers his hands.


End file.
